Heavenly Taste
by Fuxxy-Panda
Summary: *Writing From A Tumblr Prompt* In a world where you and your soulmate's senses of taste are connected Todoroki has to navigate a relationship with the biggest hothead in Class 1A. (TodoxBaku)Soulmate AU)Lots of FLUFF) {random updates}
1. Prologue

Heavenly Taste MHA AU

Writing this from a really clever au prompt on tumblr. I loved the idea and wanted to try it out on something so here we are.

Chapt. 1 ~ Angry Tweets

It all started on a quiet Saturday.

Shoto was attending a very tense family lunch when all of a sudden his phone started going off. His father sat opposite him and his sister sat to his right, he didn't want to risk getting his father angry for no reason so he left it and continued to eat his cold soba.

His phone went off again and for longer earning a glare from Endeavor as he left the table to see what it was about. He took out his phone and realised it was a notification from his Twitter.

He wasn't one for social media but after Eri had arrived everyone unanimously agreed that Izuku had to keep them posted about her and Shoto had allowed them to install several social media platforms on his phone so the class could stay in touch.

When he opened the app and checked his notifications he saw several posts were from Bakugou. He opened them one after the other and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

So I'm out tryin' ta be fancy and shit and what happens my frickin' soulmate decides to eat something that totally clashes with my Spicy Teriyaki Chicken LIKE WHAT THE FRICK SOULMATE!

P.S.-wipe the sauce on the side of your mouth.

* * *

WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS!? Soulmate or not I AM HOING TO FIND YOU AND BLOW YOU TO PIECES!

* * *

Shoto unconsciously licked away the little sauce left on his cheek. It couldn't _really_ be Bakugou, could it?

There was only one way to find out.

Shoto went to the kitchen and searched through the fridge until he found what he wanted. He grabbed the jug of orange juice and proceeded to the bathroom with a look of determination in his eyes. He had to prove this was not true.

He squeezed some toothpaste into his mouth and took a swig from the orange juice. He instantly felt the urge to hurl and quickly emptied the contents of his mouth into the toilet. Not even seconds later his phone went off in his pocket. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and checked his phone.

* * *

Okay. The first time I could accept that it was a one off thing. BUT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DRINKS ORANGE JUICE AND TOOTHPASTE !? IS THIS HOW OUR KIDS ARE FOING TO TURN OUT !? #SoulmateNeedsHelp

* * *

There was the proof in black and white right before his eyes. Bakugou was his soulmate and there was no way to escape it.

Thanks for reading this.


	2. Chapter 1

Heavenly Taste AU

Chapter2~ Confessions

Shouto walked into class with his head down trying not to draw attention to himself. He was bit early thanks to his rush to leave home quickly and found himself with ample time to think a act he was trying to avoid but himself committing it anyway.

What was he going to do!? Bakugou was going to figure it out sooner or later. He might act like but Bakugou wasn't a fool. Were they going to be in a relationship if he found out!? What would everyone say? WHAT WOULD HIS FATHER DO!?

Shouto didn't realise that he was mumbling like Izuku until Tokoyami came and tapped him on his shoulder effectively stirring him from his mumble rant.

"Shouto are you okay? You've been sitting there mumbling since I came in ten minutes ago." He asked with worry in his voice.

Shouto looked up and noticed his worried face He didn't want to attract attention so he tried to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Everything is perfectly fine. No need to worry."

Tokoyami looked like he want to say more but Aizawa-Sensei came through the door and told them to shut up and sit down.

_*Lunch*_

It was lunch and Izuku had asked Shouto to sit with him and their friends. He could feel that Bakugou had a craving for something really hot for lunch. He was trailing behind them yelling something to Kirishima about hero strength. He let out a sigh, how in the world did he get paired with Bakugou of all people.

" and then Lida had pull me out. It was so funn- are listening Shouto? You've been really distracted lately, you answered a question wrong in English that you would usually find easy. Is something going on?"

Leave it to Izuku to figure out that something was up. He had to tell him, sooner or later he would find out and if he didn't tell someone soon he'd go mad.

Shouto glanced around and spotted what seemed to be an empty classroom. He pulled Izuku aside and into the room, all the while double-checking to make sure it was really empty.

Izuku was more than confused.

"Shouto what's going on? Aren't we going to lunch?"

Shouto sat him on a desk and stood opposite slowly pacing as he spoke.

"I have something to tell you and you have to promise not tell anyone." Izuku nodded "I know who my soulmate is."

Izuku's eyes lit up.

"This is amazing! I can't believe it. But I have to since you just told me. This is fantastic Shouto, no one ever finds out in their teens! You'll be able to live your life together, have adventures, grow old. I'm so happy for you!" He rushed out.

Shouto took an involuntary step back.

He didn't know that Izuku was hopeless romantic. A Hero nerd, yes. A A-level student, yeah. A gym rat, maybe. He has no idea Izuku was a romantic.

"It's not that great. My mate is Katsuki." He said head down.

The light in Izuku's eyes dimmed as he quickly caught on to the downcast attitude.

"It's not that bad. Kacchan can be hot headed and a bit of a idiot but he's not bad."

He wasn't getting it.

"It's not just that. What would my father think he wants my to 'pass on the power', 'continue the legacy'. He would hate me for this I might get rejected. That's to say that he even accepts me as his mate." It all came tumbling out and by the time he finished hot, big, tears rolled out of his eyes and dripped down his face.

Izuku was at a loss of what to do to comfort him and dip I'd the only thing that made sense. He squeezed Shouto into the biggest hug he'd ever given in his life. Shouto stiffened on instinct un-used-to and unprepared for the sudden contact but soon melted and hugged back just as tight.

They stayed like that for a good while before separating. Shouto spoke first.

"I didn't know how much I needed a h-hug, haven't had one since I was younger."

Izuku smiled

"I'm glad I could help. Let's go to lunch. You can talk to me about it later. Okay?" Shouto nodded " Good now straighten yourself out. We have to act like nothing happened. For now."

They walked out together both feeling a lot better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review if you don't I can't tell if you like it, hate it, or how to improve it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 ~ Listening in**

Katsuki's P.o.V.

Katsuki was packing his things away to go to lunch when he felt someone standing over him.

"What do you want idiot?" He glared up at Kirishima.

Kirishima smiled obliviously at Katsuki.

"Let's walk to lunch, you've sat by yourself for the last two days. Sit with us."

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the idea of sitting with shitty hair and his bunch of weird friends. That's why he mostly sat by himself at lunch. These background characters are a noisy bunch.

"Fine."

And with that Kirishima and Katsuki were on their way to lunch together. Kirishima was shamelessly flirting and yapping away at Katsuki and all he could concentrate on was what to eat for lunch. Something spicy with a kick that'll burn on the way down. Maybe two wraps of spicy chicken and chilli peppers that would taste good.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he walked past where Kirishima had come to a sudden halt in front of the door where halfnhalf and the nerd walked in.

Katsuki turned to see why he stopped

"Hey what-"

"Ssssssh. Shouto and Izuku are in there talking about something."

Katsuki shut up just in time to hear 'It's not that great. My mate is Katsuki.' He was frozen stiff and then he became infuriated. What in the world was wrong with being the mate of the future number one hero! He stood there and opened his mouth to yell something but Kirishima quickly shushed him into quiet submission. They were speaking in low tones so it was hard to hear them.

" '-to pass on the power' 'continue the legacy' he would…. I might get rejected….to say he even accepts me as a mate."

Katsuki had heard enough. This was stupid! How could icy-hot be his freaking mate. Yeah he was into guys but not him of all people. He was weird and was such an infuriating dick! Katsuki stopped his angry death march as he reached the lunch hall. Kirishima caught up with him and tried to calm him down. "It's not that big of a deal! It should be amazing you founded your mate! Even if it's a guy…" his voice died off in disappointment. Katsuki smirked and turned his head towards him.

"Who said I was straight?"

And with that he strolled into the hall. He joined the line and asked Lunch Hero for the hottest thing he had. It ended up being a ramen bowl of bright red noodles with pork cutlets and a thick brown dipping sauce. He didn't want to think about the fact that his mate was in his class or that he just got outed to the red headed gossip. He wanted to burn it out of his mind.

He sat down, raised the chopsticks to his mouth and swallowed.

Nothing for a second.

And then a scorching hot, numbing feeling filled his mouth and left him breathless and it kicked and screamed as it went down his throat. His head fell to his chest as he caught his breathe. When he raised it he had the most devilish grin on his face. He guzzled his food down, forgetting about halfnhalf and shitty hair. Who gave a flying fuck about them? This was DELICIOUS!

That was until he heard someone having a horrible coughing fit. He turned to see where nose was coming from and noticed Shouto out of the corner of his eyes bent over hyperventilating.

Oh Shit.

Katsuki jumped up from where was sitting and pushed his way through the crowd that began to surround him to kneel next to him. Izuku was next to him mumbling in panic about what to do. Katsuki glared at him, mumbling wasn't going to help anyone right now. "Deku shut up and help me take him to Recovery Girl. He's going to pass out at this rate!" He demanded

With those sharp words Izuku snapped into focus. He hauled Shouto into his back back before getting a glare from Katsuki and handing him over to him bridal style so he could clear the way for them.

Katsuki barrelled down corridors racing to get to the infirmary with Izuku up ahead. He was surprisingly a lot faster than Katsuki even though his build said otherwise. They turned a corner and Izuku raced into a room frantically talking to someone as Katsuki helped Shouto into a standing position and led him into the room to see Recovery Girl.

"Well what happened here? Did he have a panic attack? Or did he choke on something?" she questioned as Katsuki laid him onto a bed. He hid his face out of embarrassment before detailing to her what happened and why they were here.

* * *

She hardly blinked when she learned that they were mates and was more angry at Lunch Hero than anyone else. "I told that fool to take that stupid dish of the menu. The amount of students I've had in here because they ate it on a dare. You're a tough one Bakugou, to still be standing."

He grunted in indifference. It was only his quirk resistance after all. And anyways he was more worried about Shouto. He finds out about his mate and look what happens he nearly kills him trying to forget about him. He facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face. He was such an idiot.

Izuku quickly caught on to to what Katsuki was thinking and spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't mean to hurt him Kacchan."

Katsuki shot him a look.

"It was my fault! I should have known better. Not every fire quirk works like mine, God I'm an idiot!"

Izuku smiled sympathetically.

"At least now you know better. But why didn't he have this reaction before? You've eaten spicier things as a kid and recently in the dorms. Wouldn't we have seen him have the same reaction before today?"

Recovery Girl answered his questions easily.

"Usually only one mate gets the sensory response from the other before discovering their significant other. Luckily for the both of you only Bakugou had it. But when he discovered that Shouto was his mate the link was made whole and that's why Shouto had the reaction.

Don't worry he'll be perfectly fine in a hour or so. Might have a sore throat and swollen lips when he wakes up but other than that he'll be as fit as a fiddle. Good on you finding your mate too most people don't so early in life. I found mine at thirty!"

"Can I see him later?" He asked with uncertainty

"Sure you can. Come after school for him. Maybe you can walk him home later (⌒ ω⌒)."

Katsuki was caught off guard by the sleazy look that old woman gave him. "Y-yeah… I'll walk him home if he can't manage on his own… see ya." He quickly ducked out of the room and headed off to class.

That old lady reminded him of Mineta.

 **Hi**

 **I've decided to update this twice a month to be realistic with my goals. I'm working on graduating high school right now and can't devote as Musca time as I used too to my writing. I hope you understand and can be patient with me.** **Thanks for reading my story and please review. Without it I can't tell if you like it or not or what I should edit and improve.**

 **here's the link to the prompt:**

post/170544221783/soulmate-au-where


End file.
